


Give In

by CowboyWeeb



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Smut, Thighjobs, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyWeeb/pseuds/CowboyWeeb
Summary: A dark elf struggles to break her sub, but her sub has other plans.
Relationships: Dark Elf (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Give In

“Come on.”

The creaking of the mattress echoed through the room as bodies shifted on it. On it, a nude dark elf was slowly jerking off her nube sub. He was restrained, unable to stop her torment. Her hand slowly gliding down his shaft. Letting every inch of her soft hands tease him. The subs cock twitched with pleasure as she slowly glided her hand down his shaft. Precum lubed up her hand, which allowed it to glide freely, and only added to the subs pleasure.Her sub gritted his teeth, trying not to let any sound of pleasure escape his lips. The elf wore a big smile, she was getting close. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she scolded sensually. 

She bent down and breathed on his juiced covered cock, letting her warm breath toast his shaft. It shuddered with pleasure. A small moan escaped from the subs mouth. The elf’s eyes went wide with excitement. 

“My, my, my, did my sub just moan for mistress?” she exclaimed with a smirk.

“No,” he replied grudgingly through his teeth.

The dark elf tsked. “Still trying to play hard ass?” 

“Piss off Kamilla!” the sub growled. 

The dark elf’s eyes narrowed. “How many times have we done this Wayne?”

“I lost count after a week,” Wayne replied angrily. “Now let me go!”

She wagged her finger in front of him. “Naughty, naughty.”

Wayne scowled at her, trying to avoid looking into her eyes. He didn’t want to give her any satisfaction, nor did he want to even look at her. Kamilla sighed. 

“I feel sorry for your cock,” she said mopely, she ran her finger down the sticky shaft. “It looks like it needs some relief.”

“Maybe you should stop teasing it!” Wayne snapped.

Kamilla chuckled. “Oh you know I can’t do that, that’s up to you.”

“You really are a bitch you know that right?” 

A crack broke the quiet room as Kamilla smacked his chest with a riding crop. Wayne was unphased. He had enough chest hair to where it didn’t even hurt. Kamilla could have shaved him, but didn’t because she thought he looked sexy with it. Something about a little chest hair was sexy on a man. Her eyes were narrowed and she was mad, but Wayne knew she was just trying to spook him. She advanced onto him, carefully straddling him to where Wayne’s cock was placed perfectly in between her ass cheeks like a hotdog in a hotdog bun. She chucked as she draped her arms across him. Wayne narrowed his eyes as he looked into her violet eyes. She leaned over into his ear, letting her perkey, soft breasts, press firmly against Wayne's chest.

“This can end Wayne,” she whispered sensually. “The teasing, the orgasm denial, your constant blue balls, all you have to do, is to submit to me.

*****

Before Wayne found himself tied up in a dark elf's house, he had been attending a boarding school. He had been sent there by his family who wanted what was best for him. It was pristine, and new, and cheap, dirt cheap. Even a poor family didn’t have to break the bank to send their kids there. There was just one catch.

There were mamonos. 

Monster girls as some called them. Students and faculty were there, mingling with the students and human faculty members alike. 

It was meant to break down barriers, expose humans to mamonos and better realtions. However, that meant those looking for boyfriends, or husbands, were on the prowl. 

Wayne didn’t want to catch the eye of any, he had nothing against him, he just didn’t want to date nor did he want to get involved with a relationship now. He had school, and he just wanted to study. 

It was in the library, he was reading a book for fun, some book about a vampire in a zombie apocalypse, it was pretty good. He was infatuated with it that he didn’t hear her approaching. 

“Hi there.” 

A voice sweet as honey, yet dark like dark chocolate rang his ears. He lowered his book, only showing his eyes and saw a dark elf sitting at the table across from him. She had a perky, yet sly smile, and breasts that were trying to stay contained in that school uniform. A little bit of cleavage was proding out of her uniform. She leaned forward on the table, showing off the cleavage. She was wearing glasses, normal reading glasses that a nerd girl from some anime would wear. Her hair was long and flowing, it was black like oil. It ran down to her back. She looked deep into his eyes as she flashed him a smile. 

“Watcha doing?” she asked. 

“Reading,” Wayne grunted. He then went back to his book, avoiding looking at the elf. The elf only leaned in closer. 

“Mmmm, what’s your book about?” she asked.

“Vampire in a zombie apocalypse,” Wane replied, annoyed that she was bothering him. 

“Sounds interesting, I would love to know more about your book, and you,” she said sensually and she flashed him a wink. 

Wayne knew enough about dark elves to know what was happening, she was taking an interest in him, but not in a good way. Dark elves were known for finding men they wanted as subs. They would pick out a man, then try to woo and charm them into being their sub. Even if the man tried to resist them, they would wear him down eventually. Of course, that’s because most men would be taken aghast by their sexual advances. Wayne was different. 

“Not interested,” Wayne said.

The elf was taken back, the human was so upfront, and blunt. “What did you just say?”

“Not interested, I thought those pointy ears of yours would hear me,” Wayne snapped. 

The elf furrowed her brows, she stood up towering over Wayne as he sat. 

“Now you listen here….” she growled.

Wayne then slammed his book shut and stood up, towering over the elf. He had her by a few inches, and he stared deep into her eyes with frustration. It was an icy stare lock between the two.

“Read my lips, I’m….not….interested…” Wayne growled. “Go find someone else.”

Wayne stormed off back to his room to get away from her. 

The elf watched as Wayne left the library, she muttered to herself, “No one does that to Kamilla and gets away with it.”

Throughout the school year, she had pestered him. She found a way into his dorm and several times tried to seduce him by lying there naked in front of him. Of course that led to her getting thrown out every time She originally was flirtatious, trying to tease him, get him to let his guard down. Soon, her advances became more aggressive. Several times she tried to grab him, or corner him to try and get him to crack. It involved forced kissing, grabbing his crotch. Wayne resisted every time. There were times when her aggressive side was erotic, like when she cornered him and blocked his path by using her leg. She slammed it into the wall, showing off her flexibility. Her legs were sharp like a razor, but what really got him was her thighs. She had thicc thighs, and to really show them off, she always wore knee high socks, that showed just a little pudge at the end of them, the fucking anime thighs look! Wayne nearly broke that time, but stayed strong. 

When the summer came along, Wayne was planning on staying in the town and working. His family knew about his plans and knew he wasn’t coming home. 

He decided to lift some weights that day, it was a good stress reliever. It was an average day, he had beaten his PR when it came to bench pressing, so he was feeling good. He made himself a protein shake to replenish his energy. After drinking it, he felt light headed, so he took a nap. 

When he came to, he found himself tied to a bed, but not his bed, with a smiling Kamilla bearing down on him. She had drugged him, and kidnapped him, and was set on making him her sub. For the past couple of weeks she had been teasing him with everything from handjobs, to thighfucks, to rubbing her cunt on his shaft, coating it in her juices. She did hit him with a riding crop now and then, but that was only when he decided to get nasty, it was a discipline procedure, meant to keep his nasty tongue in check. However, she never let him cum, nor did she fuck him, no matter how much his member ached, because she wanted him to submit to her. As soon as he said yes, she would give him relief, but she would own him, he would be her sub. And Wayne was not going to be anyone’s sub. 

Right now, he had to find a way out of here.

****

“You know the answer to that Kamila,” Wayne growled. 

Kamilla looked at him with a disappointed look. She leaned in and started kissing his neck. Wayne gritted his teeth, her open mouth kisses send shocks through his nerves. They felt like a spirit of lust was trying to get into his body and possess his mind. She could feel his body tense as she kissed him. She sucked on his pulse, feeling it throb against her tongue. He shuddered, trying to break the spell. 

“You sure you don’t want this?” she cooed as she kissed his neck, she moved to his ear, nibbling on it.

Wayne shuddered and gritted his teeth, trying to contain his lust. 

“Get...off...of….me….”growled Wayne.

Kamilla ceased her kissing and looked deep into his eyes. A smile spread to her face. 

“Keep on trying to resist, it’s only making this better,” she giggled. “You’ll break, and when you do, I’ll have you eating my cunt for dinner.”

She stood up and got dressed. She looked behind and saw Wayne taking a gander at her ass. Despite Wayne’s protests, he was still a man, and a man can’t help but take a peak now and then. She smirked and jiggled her butt at Wayne to tease him. Watching as that thicc ass of her jiggled, as the muscles clapped together in unison, it was perfect. He wanted to grab it, spank it, feel it. It looked like the type of ass that MC Hammer talked about in “Baby Got Back”. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her ass. Secretly, he did want to shove his cock into that ass, he wanted to fuck her. He was only a man, and right now she was igniting a fire in him. 

“I know you think about this Wayne,” Kamilla said with a sly smile, she gave her ass a hard smack. “How long are you going to deny yourself this?” 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Wayne growled. “You might as well give up!”

Kamilla shook her head, then left the room. She turned off the light, leaving Wayne naked, and alone with his thoughts. He would get out of here, he just had to wait. 

****

“You still haven’t broken him?” asked Vanessa, a fellow dark elf and friend of Kamilla. 

She had stopped by to see how her old friend was doing. Vanessa had given Kamilla advice on how to seduce Wayne, though it was proving far more difficult that it appears to be.

“He has proven….difficult,” Kamilla replied, nervously sipping her tea.

“I don’t think its your fault at all,” Vannessa said, she took a sip of her tea. “Your body is very erotic, from what you told me he is getting a hard on everytime.”

“But he still says no!” Kamilla pouted. 

“His will is strong,” Vanessa said. “Normally a man breaks within the first couple of days, but lasting the school year is one thing, constant touching and teasing for two weeks? He is difficult! Also how is your tea?”

“Very relaxing, and easy on the throat.”

Vanessa smiled. “My sub knows his tea, he figured a nice honey lavender would be good for you.”

“It helps,” Kamilla muttered.

Vanessa smiled and looked down at her sub, she had brought him along with her and was currently using him as a footstool. “Hear that slave?”

“Yes mistress,” he replied. 

“You did a fine job,” she patted him on his head. “You’ll get an extra reward tonight for assisting my friend.”

“Oh thank you mistress!” he exclaimed with joy. 

She looked back at her friend, who was still moping. 

“I nearly had him one time,” Kamilla muttered. “I was so close.”

“Oooo, do tell,” Vanessa said with excitement. “I might learn something to reward my sub!”

_A couple weeks back_

  
  


“Ready Wayne?” asked Kamilla sensually.

“I’m ready to leave if that’s what you mean,” Wayne muttered.

Kamilla chuckled, this time she had a new plan to break him. She had chained him to the wall this time, he was standing upright this time. She was wearing a nice leather corset that showed off her glorious cleavage. It shined in the light and hugged her tight hips and ass. She cocked her hips showing it off. It shined in the light. Wayne was aroused, though he was trying not to show it. Kamilla could tell, after a careful trial and error of different lingerie and sexy outfit, she knew what he liked. He was a fan of leather, whether it be boots, gloves, or even corsets. Something about it set him off, though he was resistant, she knew he also liked her legs. Something about her thighs really got him going. They were thicc thighs, the type of thighs that had the perfect amount of muscle, and fat on them. They were big like a nice ham on Thanksgiving. The type of thighs that someone would want to be choked out or crushed with. Kamila found it ironic how people said thicc thighs save lives, when they always fantasized about being crushed by them. Then again, Wayne was a fan of thighs. A quick search through his phone revealed a lot of anime thigh memes. At first she thought nothing of it, but after seeing him stare at her legs, she knew what she had to do to break him.

She took out a bottle of cherry flavored lube and waved it in front of his face. 

“See this?” she asked. 

“No, I don’t,” Wayne replied sarcastically. 

She smirked at him. She bent over, showing off her cleavage, her two orbs were struggling to stay contained in that corset. She could unleash them if she wanted to, but it was best to tease him for now. He may like thighs, but breasts were the preferred weapon to seduce a man. 

Wayne bit his lip, trying to contain his excitement. Kamilla could already see he was at half mast. 

She grasped his cock gently, observing it in her hand. She held it vertically and squirted a perfect line of lube down the shaft like it was a hotdog. She heard Wayne gulp. A smirk spread across her face. 

Quickly, she pulled down her panties, revealing her bald, brown, pussy. She spread her lips, brandishing it to Wayne. She could see beads of sweat dripping down his neck. 

“How does my pussy look Wayne?” she asked. 

“I’m not gonna answer that!” Wayne barked, trying to avoid staring at her lucious twat. 

“Dark elf pussy is supposed to be the best in the land,” Kamilla boasted. “And to think you have been denying yourself the best pussy in the land. One taste, one fuck, and you’ll be hooked.”

“Oh good, another reason why I shouldn’t fuck you,” Wayne smirked. 

“Walked right into that one.” she thought. 

It didn’t matter though, he would be hers soon. She grasped his cock and glazed it with the lube, coating it all along his shaft. His breath quickened as she slowly stroked him. His cock looked sticky and shiny with the lube. The scent of cherries hit his nose. When she was done, she wiped the lube along her inner thighs and cleft, rubbing just a dab on her pussy. She spied Wayne beaming at her with lust and she slid her fingers between her lips, sliding in and out. She smirked at him as he bit his lip trying to contain himself. 

“Bet you wish your cock was doing this instead of my fingers,” she sneered. 

“Nuh….nuh...no..” 

That last no sounded painful for him, she had him! She approached him and twirled around, showing off her juicy ass. 

“What….what...what...what… what the hell are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“Oh you’ll see, thigh boy!” she snickered 

“Whuh….what the hell does that…”

Before Wayne could finish, Kamilla backed up and sandwiched his cock in between her thighs. The air left Wayne’s body from the europhoic shock. She pressed her ass against him as she thigh fucked him. It felt so soft, like heaven! 

Kamilla smirked as her thighs glided smoothly down his lubed up cock. Her thigh hugged his cock perfectly, both teasing and pleasuring him, like a beartrap of erotic feeling. She could hear him choking on lust, he tried to contain his emotions, but the lust was taking over! 

“Feel that Wayne?” she cooed as she quicked her pace. 

A slapping, squishing sound filled the room as her thighs and ass slapped against his hip quickly.

“Yuh-yuh-yuh, yes!” he groaned.

Her eyes lit up, she quicked her pace, thigh fucking him with aggresison. She craned her neck and grasped the side of his check, staring into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips, no tongue. That was a reward, and Wayne needed to earn it.

She paused for a moment, wanting him to beg, when Wayne bucked his hips. An involuntary reaction to pleasure being taken away. She smiled with glee. She pressed her ass firmly against his hips, pinning him to the wall.

“No, no, no,” she scolded. “No movement for you.”

Wayne groaned with displeasure and she leaned in, kissing his neck and cheek. 

“You like the way my thighs feel on your cock?” she cooed. 

Wayne gritted his teeth, trying not to give an answer, all he could make was a strange mixture of a gargle and growl as he tried to keep his words down. He could feel her thighs hugging his cock. He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy, her juices slowly dripping onto his cock like hot wax. He was trying to keep the animal inside of him down. 

He made only a grunting noise that sounded like a trapped animal. Kamilla smiled and peppered his neck with kisses. 

“Come on Wayne, you know you want to!” she cooed. “Say yes! Give into me, I’ll let you cum, then I’ll let you fuck my ass until you cum! Then my pussy. You can cum in it as well! Just say yes!”

Wayne growled and looked at her in the eyes.

“Not...gonna…..happen!” he rasped.

Kamilla pouted, then freed him from her bear trap of pleasure. Wayne wheezed as he was free. He panted slowly with exhaustion. That nearly took it out of him. His member was throbbing, it wanted to finish. Kamilla grabbed him by his chin and glared into his tired eyes.

“You are a strong one,” she snarled. “But you will break, I can see it. I will not let you cum until you say yes. Your balls will be bluer than the sky, your member will ache for relief. You won’t be able to even touch yourself, you will only cum when I allow you!”

Wayne weakly chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Kamilla growled.

“Heh...just….thinking….”

“About?”

“Heh….that….this...is...torture...for...you!”

Kamilla narrowed her eyes. She grabbed her riding crop and smacked him on his stomach. He weakly groaned and wheezed. She then stormed off, while Wayne weakly cackled. She would break him! There was no way he could hold out!

_Present_

“Wow…”Vanessa commented. “I can’t believe it.”

“That was the first week!” Kamilla cried. “And even after all this time! He doesn’t give in!”

“You are getting stressed,” Vanessa said calmly. 

“I tease him at least 3 times a day!” Kamilla cried, ignoring her friend. “Sometimes more on the weekends, or when I’m bored! But he still doesn’t give in!”

“Tea Kamilla!” ordered Vanessa. 

Kamilla took a deep breath and sipped her tea. She let the herbs and warm liquid ease her mind. 

“Uh, mistress,” asked the slave. 

“Yes slave?” 

“Ummmm, the story your friend told me had me thinking,” the slave said.

“What is it slave?”

“May I have a thigh job?”

“Of course, you have behaved exceptionally well.”

“I praise you mistress!”

Kamilla sighed, Vanessa took a long sip of her tea. 

“Why haven’t you just raped him yet?” she asked. 

Kamilla rolled her eyes in displeasure.

“Oh come on, you said it yourself, dark elf pussy is the best in the land,” Vanessa said. “Next time he gets a hard one, jump on it, and rape him sensless, then he’ll be putty in your hands.”

She patted her slave on his head. “That’s how I got this one, oh he tried to fight, one taste though, well now he will do anything to please mistress.”

The sub hummed with enjoyment and Kamilla murmured with disgust. “I’d rather not have a pathetic slave like that.”

The slave whimpered as the words stung. Vanessa shot Kamilla a mean look.

“Now look what you’ve done!” She snapped. “You’ve hurt my subs feelings!”

She grabbed her slave and pulled him close, coddling him. 

“There, there,” she cooed stroking his hair. “Do you want to suckle mistresse’s breasts?”

The slave nodded. She unbuttoned her shirt and held her sub up to breast and he began suckling on her tit. She gasped softly as he ran his tongue along her nipple. She then turned her attention towards Kamilla, who looked at her with disbelief. “He’s sensitive! It’s why I enjoy him.”

Kamilla rolled her eyes as Vanessa consoled her sub. She had gotten very attached to her sub, protective of him like a wolf to a pup. 

Of course Kamilla knew she could have raped Wayne, she was tempted to. But she couldn’t. Even though she knew it would be easy, she remembered what Wayne had said. 

“This...is...torture...for...you!”

His taunt echoed in her head every time she was with him. He wanted her to fuck him, even though he knew he would be enslaved after one taste, he would be the one victorious. She could imagine him smirking at her everytime after that. 

“You got me, but you had to make the first move!” he taunted as she led him on a leash. 

She would be in charge, but at what cost? She couldnt’ bear to see that stupid (yet cute) smirk flashing at him every time. He had to be the one who submitted! Not her!

He wasn’t making it easy. Everytime she thought she had him, he wouldn’t budge. 

Eventually, Vanessa left with her sub, probably to give him a reward and consul him. She wished Kamilla good luck with breaking Wayne. Luck is what Kamilla needed at this moment. It was time for another round with Wayne. 

****

“Oh look, you’ve come to fail,” taunted Wayne as Kamilla entered the room. 

Kamilla chuckled, she was wearing nothing but a silk robe that hugged her body. It swayed as she entered, tightly attaching itself to the curves of her breasts. Wayne could see the outlines of her body, and was already getting a hard one. Kamilla could see a tent being pitched underneath the covers. 

Kamilla smirked and she disrobed. Her beautiful naked body stood there in awe in front of Wayne. Wayne gulped, even though he had seen her so many times, he never got tired of it. Kamilla saw Wayne's eyes beaming at her breasts, despite his hardassery, he wanted to bury his face in those breasts. 

She twirled around, showing off her curves. Her ass jiggled like jello as she swayed her hips. She gave her ass a hard smack, Wayne gasped as the glorious sound of flesh smacking pierced his ears. 

That was her moment. She pounced onto the bed, startling Wayne. He gulped as she stared at him with those predatory eyes. She removed the covers, revealing his harden member, standing at attention like a soldier. 

“You ready to be teased again because your owner is a hard ass?” she asked to his cock. 

“Or, you could just let me go?” asked Wayne. “Seriously, how many times have we….”

Kamilla engulfed his member, cutting off Wayne’s train of thought. Wayne’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his member slid into her mouth. He could feel it touch the back of her throat. Her tongue rolled on his shaft.As quickly as she deep throated it, she pulled it, her lips leaving his cock with a ‘pop’. She looked at Wayne, he looked exacerbated and wide eyed. 

“Well that shut you up,” she chuckled. 

This time, she wouldn’t humor him by talking to him, that only emboldened him. She would be silent, and she would take her time, her sweet time. 

She licked the tip of his cock, gently like it was a small lollipop. Her tongue swirled around it, his mushroomed tip, tugging it, teasing it. Wayne groaned as she flicked her tongue up on his tip. She then enclosed around the tip, gently sucking and teasing him. Her hair spilled over her face, masking her. Even though Wayne couldn’t see, he could feel. She could hear him gasp and moan. 

“I have him!” she thought. 

A blowjob never fails. No one can resist head from a dark elf. She had blown him once before, but this time, she had gotten the jump on him. She continued sucking, Waynes groans were filling the air.

“Can’t let him cum!” she thought. 

She ceased sucking, listening to Wayne's heavy breathing, it sounded like he was a dying horse. 

“Perfect,” she thought. 

She looked up to see the look on Wayne's face, when something seized her shoulders and slammed her down onto the bed. Staring into her eyes, was Wayne, with a sharp grin on his face. 

“Gotcha!” he chuckled. 

Her eyes went wide, how did he free himself? 

She tried to struggle and push Wayne off, but Wayne was quick. He pressed down on her using his body, and lashed her hands to the bed using the bed sheets. Wayne cackled. Kamilla tried to struggle, but she was tied tightly to the bed. She looked at Wayne wide eyed. He smirked at her and brandished a bobby pin in between his fingers, he rolled it between his fingers. 

“Got this off you awhile ago,” he chuckled. “Had to figure out how to pick the handcuffs, and then I just had to wait for the right time.”

“What are you going to do to me?” she growled.

She had been teasing him for weeks, his sexual energy and aggression had to be through the roof. He could probably kick down an oak door to get a crumb of pussy. Every time she teased him, she could see his veins bulging as he kept his sexual aggression down, his eyes blazing with lust. 

“Oh by the demon lord, he’s going to ravage me like a wild beast!” she thought. 

The thought of him spreading her legs as he aggressively fucked her while he sucked on her neck, gnawed on her tits! Bending her over and fucking her like a slut until she cried like a whore and filling her with all his sweet, creamy cum…

“Oh wait that sounds fucking hot,” she thought. 

She could feel herself getting wet thinking of the sexual incubus that Wayne could be. Her eyes fell to his hard cock, for weeks it had been teased, teased through lube, thigh jobs, blowjobs, denied the ability to cum. Now, it was free to fuck, and cum, as much as it wanted. She would be oozing cum when he was done with her.

Wayne advanced on her, grasping the back of her head and looking deep into her eyes. A wolflike grin spread to his face. Kamilla kept a straight face, she couldn’t reveal anything. She closed her eyes and waited for his bulk to fill her, for the incubus inside of him to be released. 

She then felt warm, wet kisses on her neck. Her body shuddered as the kisses when down her neck, under her chin. She gasped softly. A strong hand kneaded her breast, fondling it gently, gently pinching the nipple, but rolling in between it’s fingers. She opened her eyes, just in time to see Wayne sucking on her nipple, licking it and caressing the other. She moaned with pleasure as he gently gnawed on her nipple, but ceased and went back to suckliing.

“What...what is he doing?” she thought. “This...this has to be foreplay! Yes! He’s just getting warmed up!”

As he kissed her neck and breasts, his hand slowly traced down her chest. She could feel herself getting wetter as his finger approached her pussy. Her eyes went wide with anticipation. His fingers traced the outside of the lips of her pussy. She whimpered with arousal. Using his middle finger, he caressed her slit, slowly, up and down. She could feel her muscles tensing with anticipation.

“Put it in! Put it in!” her thoughts screamed.

Wayne slowly stroked the slit of her pussy, making small circles. She was getting wetter and wetter as he took his time. He then pressed his thumb against her clit, and slowly pressed and rotated it onto it. A lighting strike of lust struck the primal part of her breain! Her heart was pounding faster, and faster, like a deer being chased by a predator. This teasing sensation, the pleasure! She had been denied pleasure for all this time, it felt euphoric.

Kamilla whined with pleasure and she felt’s Wayne’s lips press against her. Her tongue shot out, hoping to dart into Wayne’s mouth. Wayne pulled away quickly. Her hips bucked, wanting all of his fingers inside of her! He pulled his hand away quickly. 

“No! No!” she thought, panicking. “I didn’t even finish!” 

A thought crossed her mind...this was how Wayne felt. All the teasing, not being able to finish. He was putting her through the same torture she had. Except this time, she didn’t think she could hold out! She had never been in this position before! How the hell did Wayne do this? How the hell did he hold out? In just a matter of minutes she was cracking!

Kamilla stared at him, begging with her eyes to let her finish. Wayne smirked at her.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Kamilla’s eyes went wide, he wanted her to submit! The tables had turned! She couldn’t submit! That was his job! He was supposed to be the sub! Not her! She whimpered, trying to not show anything. 

Wayne tsked, he slowly stroked her pussy, running his finger up and down her slit. Shocks of pleasure went up her nerves. She jerked her back like she had been electrocuted. She bucked her hips, trying to get more! Wayne pulled his hands away, denying her orgasm again. SHe gritted her teeth, trying to hold everything back.

He looked at her again, smirking. “What do you say?”

She tried to keep her jaw shut, but she couldn’t hold back! She had to…

“Fuck me Wayne! Fuck me!” she squealed. 

Wayne smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He then stared into her eyes. 

“No.” he chuckled.

Kamillas eyes went wide. 

“What…..did you just say?” she rasped. 

He stood up and left her in the bed, tied down.

“I said, no, but instead, I’m going to make myself something to eat, find something to cloth myself with, then get the hell out of here.”

“You..you...you bastard!” she shouted, struggling in her restraints. “You can’t just tease me like that!”

“Doesn’t feel good does it?” he sneered. “Try imagining that, but for weeks.”

He started leaving, his cock swaying as he walked. He whistled a tune as he exited the door. 

“Wayne! You get back here right now and finish me!” Kamilla roared as he left, thrashing on the bed. “Get back here right now! You can’t leave me like this!” 

He ignored her as he left, her cries and threats echoed down the hallway. They fell to deaf ears, for he was finally glad to be rid of that bitch. 

****

Wayne had made himself a sandwich, a nice one with lettuce, tomato, and ham on sourdough. Now, he was trying to find his clothes. He was really hoping she didn’t throw them away. Then again, he could always wear a towel, or tie a bedsheet to look like a toga. He took a bite out his sandwich. Kamilla had kept him fed, she wasn’t trying to kill him thankfully. But still, he was hungry. 

He wandered into her room, her room seemed very...average. There was a queen sized bed, with a red, fluffy comforter, along with satin sheets. He touched the bed, it was soft, memory foam. 

“She got the good bed while I slept on a springy mattress for a college student,” he thought. 

There was a bathroom inside the bedroom, but as he scanned the room, it wasn’t what he expected. He expected a lot of sex stuff, like a swing, or maybe a bunch of dildos, but instead there was a bed, a night stand with some books, and a closet. 

“Strange,” he thought. 

He opened the closet, and found clothes, ranging form party dresses, to work clothes, to business clothes. He rooted through the clothes, looking for his, found nothing.

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

He left the closet, when something caught his eye. Underneath the bed, in the front he spied a rectangular shape. He reached underneath and pulled it out, it was a footlocker, an average one where one stored cloths, or personal items.

“Wonder what’s in here?” he thought. 

He opened the locker, and found it was full of lube. She had quite the collection, stuff ranging from fruit flavored, to weird hippy flavors like chocolate and peanut butter. Big bottles, small bottles, packets, it was everywhere! He picked up one bottle and observed it. He recognized it as the cherry lube she used on him for the thigh job. That brought back a lot of memories. He remembered how soft her thighs felt on his cock as she thigh fucked him. 

“Fuck that would be nice to have that again,” he muttered. 

He then heard a floorboard creek, he turned his head, and saw Kamilla standing there. Wayne jumped back, eyes wide with surprise, but also terror. Kamilla was free, and she was looking at him, her eyes piercing his body with rage. Her teeth were bared like a wild animal, and she looked incredibly pissed off.

“You….you…..you little bastard!” she growled.

“How did you-”

“I’ve been trained in bondage since I was a kid!” she bellowed. “Did you not think I would know how to get out of something simple as being tied to a bed with bedsheets?”

She cracked her knuckles, looking at him with murder in her eyes. 

“I tried to be nice Wayne, I really did,” she growled. “Now...you are going to see my nasty side.”

Wayne chuckled nervously. “How much worse can that be?” 

Kamilla smiled wickedly at him, “Oh you thought what I did before was torture?”

She lept at him, Wayne dived to the ground, narrowly missing her. He started crawling, when she snatched his legs and yanked him back. Wayne tried to kick her off, but her grip was strong. 

“You think not being able to cum was bad enough? I’m gonna put you in a chastity belt Wayne!” she bellowed. “Try cuming with that!” 

Wayne went pale, she sounded serious! She pulled him in and started climbing onto him. Wayne struggled trying to get her off!

“Then I’m gonna fuck you with a strapon for a full week, and you better get ready to suck well, because your saliva is going to be the lube!”

Panicking, Wayne grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it at her face. She blocked it with her arms, and continued her climb. Her arms slid out from her as she tried to rest her arms against him. She tried again, but was struggling. An idea hit Wayne. He squirted lube on his chest and quickly rubbed it onto his chest and body. Kamilla tried to grab him, but couldn’t get a grip on him because he was slick. 

“You cocksucker!” she yelled. 

Wayne dropped the bottle and tried to sprint, but his foot slipped out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a thud, then felt Kamilla pounce on him again. The two wrestled on the ground, rubbing the lube against their bodies. No person was getting the upper hand because they were too slick. The lube from Wayne was mixing with Kamilla, and Kamillas lube from her arms had also gotten mixed up. Both were oiling each other up to where it was going to be a stalemate. 

Kamilla pressed onto Wayne's face with her forearm, trying to pin him as she lay on top of him. Wayne pressed against her cheek with his hand. Both struggling to subdue each other in an oily wrestling match. 

“Get off of me!” Wayne yelled. 

“You brought this on yourself!” growled Kamilla. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

The two struggled, Kamilla shifte her body, positioning her upper body onto his chest. Wayne tried to get her off of him. 

Unbeknownst to either, Wayne was getting an erection. His mind had betrayed him, in the midst of the wrestling and oiling, the lustful part of Wayne’s brain was getting turned on. Blood flowed to his cock, and it was standing at attention, just waiting while Kamilla’s wet pussy was just inches away as they continued wrestling. 

“You will be mine Wayne!” yelled Kamilla. 

“Piss off!” 

“No you!”

“No you!”

“No yo-”

Kamila’s eyes went wide, so did Waynes. Both felt...strange, like something wasn’t right. They both looked down and saw it. Kamilla’s pussy, was impaled by Wayne’s cock. In the midst of their fighting, they didn’t even notice how close they were to fucking, and now it had happened. They had finally completed the first process of sex, penetration. Her pussy hugged Waynes cock, the juices from her pussy mixed with Wayne’s precum and the lube, creating an incredible feeling of pleasure for both.

However, neither knew what to do.

Wayne had wanted to fuck her, even though he resisted a lot, he did want to fuck her. He just didn’t want to give in. Now that he was inside of her, he was unsure what to do, or feel. She felt amazing! It was moist, and lubed up, he felt a sense of relief. But he wasn’t sure how to feel under the circumstances.

Kamilla had gotten what she wanted, Wayne’s cock, but he didn’t submit. This was an accident, and she wasn’t sure how to feel. She dreamt of this day, when Wayne penetrated her with his girthy cock. However, this was alien.

They had both been yelling, fighting, threatening, and now that they were technically fucking, even if they weren’t moving, they didin’t know what to do. 

Wayne looked into Kamilla’s eyes, as did Kamilla. They both looked at each other not with hate, but with hesitation. Wayne gently caressed Kamillas cheek, and Kamilla took her forearm off Wayne’s throat, and caressed his cheek. Wayne ran his hand behind Kamila’s ear and gripped the back of her head. 

Both continued staring at each other, but now their eyes weren’t full of hesitation, nor was there an icy stare of hate. It was lust. They had both been denying themselves for far too long, and their sexual desires were now flooding into their brain. 

“Fuck it,” the both thought. 

They pulled each other in and aggressively made out, lips locking with passion as their arms wrapped around each other. Their tongues intertwined in an aggressive game of dominance for each other's mouth. Muffled moans from both were heard as they tugged on each other's tongues. 

Kamilla rocked her hips, feeling Wayne's cock inside of her. Wayne grabbed her ass, squeezing it, slapping it, and helping her rock her hips against cock. She rode him aggressively, feeling him. Her pussy juices and lube allowed his cock to slide in an out with ease, rocking her with pleasure. Her pussy felt amazing, like it was hugging his cock, snatching it, engulfing it with ecstasy. 

Wayne then flipped her over and thrusted his cock inside of her. Long had he wanted to spread her legs, and now here he was. He felt his cock hit her cervix and she cried out with ecstasy. 

“Oh yes!” she moaned. “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

He kissed her neck as he thrusted and moved up to her ear, nibbling on it. A moan escaped from Kamilla. The slapping of lubed up flesh against each other filled the room. 

Their session continued, flipping each other over, riding one another, fucking each others brains out. Long had they been denied pleasures and now they were finally experiencing them!

Wayne could feel himself about to explode, Kamilla as well. They locked eyes for a moment, then seized each other's lips as they came. They muffled each other's moans as they came together. Wayne’s hips bucked as he shot his load into Kamillas womb. All that semen back up from weeks of teasing was finally unloaded. He could feel it mixing with all the other juices, and sloshing around on his cock. 

He felt like a new man. He collapsed on her, breathing heavy. He could hear her heartbeat, she was exhausted as well. The two breathed hard, they had been fucking like rabbits for some time.

Wayne wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, feeling her body heat. 

“Wow…” he commented. 

“Yes….wow…” Kamilla commented. 

“That was….wow,” Wayne said, he was shocked. “You weren’t lying about dark elf pussy being the best.”

“You really mean that?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said. 

Kamilla smiled, but then it faded. “So….who submitted?”

Wayne looked at her with disbelief. “You can’t be hung up on that still?”

“Wayne, we fucked, but I don’t know who gave in!” she cried. “Who’s the master? Are we both the masters? Am I the sub? It’ll be humiliating explaining to my friends this! Please don’t humiliate me too much if you are the master!”

“Take it easy Kamilla!” Wayne said, he never understood what it was with dark elves and their power structures. “We don’t have to have this, sub-dom relationship.”

Kamilla looked at him with confusion. “But...what will we do then?”

“Look, are you familiar with...boyfriend girlfriend?”

“Yes, that’s something humans and some mamaonos have, why?”

“Well, let’s be that instead.”

Kamilla pondered for a moment. “But who’s the master in the relationship?”

“There is no master, we both share our feelings, help each other out, be there for each other, it’s not a game of control at all, we just...are a couple.”

“But I thought you hated dark elves.”

“Where did you get that idea?” he asked. 

“Because you wouldn’t submit to me and you told me you weren’t interested.”

Wayne sighed. “That’s because I didn’t want to be a slave, I’m not a fan of that. I knew a bit about dark elves and what you do to men, and I didn’t want that. I do find you attractive Kamilla, but I didn’t want to be a sub for you. That’s why I didn’t say yes and it’s why I resisted.”

“.....you find me attractive?” Kamilla was blushing, she could feel herself getting hot. 

“Of course I do! Your body is what guys like me dream of!”

They smiled at each other, gazing into one another's eyes. They kissed again, enjoying the moment of silence. They parted. 

“So, what do you say to being boyfriend girlfriend, instead of..whatever the hell you dark elves normally do?” asked Wayne. 

Kamilla pondered, “Can we still have passionate, aggressive sex?”

“Yes.”

“Can I at least tease you, just to bring out the sexual beast?”

“Yes, but let me give permission first, ok? No trickery or going back on this and trying to turn me into a sub.”

“Ok….uh Wayne?”

“Yes?”

“Ummmm, will being boyfriend girlfriend lead to us getting married?”

Wayne rolled his eyes. The other reason why dark elves liked to claim men was for husbands. A good sub, is also a good husband. They weren’t just enslaved for pleasure, but for breeding as well. 

“How new to this is she?” Wayne thought. 

“It can, but honesty and trust are important Kamilla,” Wayne said. “That means don’t try to do anything to jeopardize this.”

Kamila nodded. “I promise Wayne, I won’t strap-on fuck you or put you in a chastity belt, unless you want me to, I will tease you, but it’s only because I want you to be a sexual beast when I release you.”

Wayne smiled. “See, we are already working through this.”

They cuddled for a bit, chatting more about what to do in relationships, and Wayne explained to Kamilla how there was nothing wrong with this at all. That it was a fine relationship to have. 

“Ummmm Wayne?” asked Kamilla. 

“Yes?” 

“Remember when you tied me down, and teased me?” 

“Yes?”

“Could you do that again, but this time ravage me like a crazed incubus?”

Wayne smiled, “Of course.”

“Oh thank you!” 

“In return, could you give me a thigh job? I’m not gonna lie, those feel like heaven on my cock.”

She smiled at him. “Anything for you, boyfriend.”

This wasn’t going to be so bad. Perhaps dark elves weren’t all manipulative power hungry bitches who just wanted a sub. It seems they could have a relationship not built on a crazy dom-sub relationship, but an equal relationship. 

Wayne was happy because he finally got a girlfriend, one who iss willing to listen, who is smart, is smoking hot and good in the sack. Kamilla was ecstatic because Wayne was hers, even though it wasn’t the way it originally intended, she was glad that he was hers. 

This sort of relationship was new, but as long as Wayne kept close to her, became her husband, and eventually gave her children, she would be very happy. 

She couldn’t wait to tell her friends about this new development in the relationship. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be interesting seeing the tables turn for a dark elf, I might post some extra stories featuring Wayne and Kamilla if anyone wants.   
> Hope you all enjoyed it, and feedback is always welcome


End file.
